Crimes
by Princess-Annie
Summary: One shots which describe what are people capable to do. Swearing , murders , rapes etc. Will be involved.
1. Mad people Crazy people

**Hello people. This will be a small project which will test the level of craziness and creepiness in myself. This won't be a multi chapter story. The project will have plenty one shots and will describe a persons' craziness and capability of doing things that others' don t have the guts to do. It will be in Sasukes' or Sakuras' points of view. If anyone suggest me a creepy story with another character i will be pleased to do it**

**I do not own Naruto  
Enjoy! 'And oh! Read till the end , usually the end of the story is something different that we expected:)'**

* * *

Mad people. Crazy people

It s not possible. How did it happen? Those were the thoughts that were spinning in my head when I saw him do it. My own brother. My beloved brother murdered every single relative , of course except me. I could kill him right away when I saw him , his back facing me. He didn t know I was there. I could have taken the knife that was next to me and stab it roughly into him. But I couldn't . I was terrified and disgusted. He didn't even gave a look at the closet I was closed in. He just left the house and never came back.

Years passed and a the big desire of killing him was growing up in me. I didn t hate him for what he have done because he was the reason I became a strong person who didn t need anyone to help him. I became independent and knew from a small age what I really wanted in my life. I have set a few goals. Becoming more and more strong as the years passed , create a family , love and be loved , and of course revenge. Some of my goals were already accomplished. I was strong enough to defeat the bastard. I had Naruto , Sakura , Kakashi and many other people who cared about me. I cared about some of them ,too. I had a pink haired girl in my life. She was making sure I was happy every single moment of my life.

"Sakura , I need to do it. I need to finish him finally."  
"I agree with you. Go and try to make it as silently as you can"

I entered a hospital room were he was held. Two days ago he was hit by a car and he was taken to the hospital that my girlfriend was working. Itachi Uriaki. He even changed his name. How disgusting. But Sakura recognized him. She had seen a lot of pictures of him and knew that it was Itachi. When I saw him I was ready to puke. I wanted to wake him up and cut his every single body member with the thinnest knife I had ,so he would suffer more. Instead , I just took a pillow and put it on his face. He moved for a few seconds and then he stopped showing that he was dead.  
I removed the pillow and spitted on his face. I turned away to leave the room when I felt something in my leg. I fell on the floor and screamed. I turned my face to look at him. He was smiling evilly. I managed to stub a dagger ,I had in my pocket, into his stomach just when the door opened and Sakura entered. She shouted at me and tears ran down her cheeks. A minute after police came in. I looked at Itachi , he was dead. I heard Sakura talking and explaining herself. They thought she have done that.

"I swear , I just came in here. I heard a scream and ran to the room. I saw someone leaving it but I didn t manage to see his face. Believe me , it s not me."

She tried to exonerate me. Such a great , beautiful and loyal bitch.

I managed to stand a little bit. The slightest smirk was gracing my lips. "Sh-she did it… I saw her. Wh-en she saw that I was in the same r-room she tried to stun me so I won t be a-able to say.. anything."

The police took her to the station. She was screaming , shouting , cursing . But nothing helped. Stupid , loyal bitch.

[Sakura's interrogation]

"It wasn't me. It was Sasuke. I swear. I swear to God. He was the one who was looking for Itachi for so much time. He had an obsession on him. He wanted to kill him so badly."

"Why are you crying Miss Haruno?"

"He was crazy! He always was! His family left him when he was young cause he wanted to burn them alive! The only one who stayed behind was Itachi but he left too after Sasuke tried to kill him by putting a pillow on his face."

"I don't think this is a true story Miss Haruno. I know from a source that his family was murdered."

"No. No , no … no.. Itachi told me himself. They delivered him to the hospital I work when he had a accident. He told me the whole story when we were alone."

"Really..? Are you sure about this?"

"YES! He is crazy I tell you! He had a room full of Itachi's was showing them to me every day. Every single report about every single Itachi in the country was in this room. Numbers and addressed of those people… everything. He was obsessed , please believe me.. I am innocent. I was only with Sasuke because I was afraid he is going to kill me if I leave him. That goes about his 'friends' too. Naruto, Kakashi , Shikamaru. Ask them! They will tell you."

"We will interrogate Sasuke Uchiha too , miss Haruno. We are going to investigate his apartment and ask all his friends about the kind of person he was. If anything you said is a lie we are going to use it against you. Be aware. This is your last chance to tell the truth."

"I told you everything I know.. Please , can I go home?"

"Yes, for now. Detective Bito. Can you please bring Sasuke Uchiha in the room for the interrogation?"

"Sir, I am afraid that he s gone. He left only this message for Sakura Haruno."

_'We will meet again my love , I swear.'_

* * *

**What do you think about it? Tell me! Your opinion will be the one that will make me go on and on! Next reaally soon;)**_  
_


	2. Bonnie and Clyde

**Second story with a lot of stuff going wrong but a pleasant ending^^  
****I hope you re going to enjoy it. I m waiting for you reviews:)  
****I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Bonnie and Clyde

At first we thought we had to do this in order to survive. In order to be able to eat something the next day. We didn't have money. Nothing. Even a single ryo. We had to think of something that will provide us food and maybe , finally, a clean and comfortable bed. Me , Sakura Haruno and my boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha lived in a small underground area in Konoha Village. Usually we had no money so automatically we had no food and drink or shelter. Many times we were starving for three or four days. We couldn't find a job because we were too dirty and disgusting. So we had to think of something that will provide us money. And one day that something came into his mind..

"Sakura , I know it will sound stupid and more stupid to you but.. why won't we go to the Ramen store which is a few streets away and.."

"We don t have money even for bread , you think we are able to buy ramen , honey?"

"Yes I know. But I didn't mean this. I mean , we can go there and.. take his money.."

"How?"

"Ugh Sakura are you stupid? I mean that we can rob him!"

And that's how it all started. At first we robbed the Ramen Store. We had money to live in a small hotel for 3 days. Clean up ourselves , eat all we want , drink all we want and this feeling was perfect. I was feeling alive and I didn't wanted it to stop. So , we robbed again. And again , and again and again until the Konoha Media showed us everyday in the news as we robbed another store. The police was never finding our traces. We were careful and everything was planned days earlier so there wouldn't be any mistake. Soon we had so much money that we could travel to another country , buy a house and live without doing anything for a lot of years. But something had us tied to Konoha. Neither me nor Sasuke wanted to leave this place until..

"Police! You re under arrest!"

"Shit!"

We were caught. Great trap ,organized perfectly by the Konoha police so they could finally catch us. They had us separated in different cells so there was no way we could communicate. We stayed like that for a week until the interrogation came. We could see each other again and maybe think of something and break away. But still , we weren't close enough to see each other's face expression. As the interrogation was ready begin. Everyone left the room and there was only one policeman and the two of us.

The man pointed in my was and motioned me to come and sit on the other side of the table.

"Your name young lady?"

"One favor first please?"

"What do you want?"

"Can I kiss him for one last time? I m sure there won't be any other occasion in the next ten or fifteen years ,so please?"

He looked skeptical and suspicious. The policeman sighed and allowed me to kiss Sasuke . He took out his gun and pointed at me. Smart. If we tried to break away this would stop us for sure.

"You have thirty seconds lady."

I leaned and pressed my lips on his just so it could look like a real kiss to the man. I heard him whispering.

"Flirt with him and made him fuck you."

I widened my eyes and shook my head as lightly as I could.

"This will help us. Trust me."

"But we didn't even do this ,yet. I will lose my virginity with hi-"

"End of kissy kissy. Back to your seat miss."

"But-"

"I love you Sakura."

In this part of my life I became something like a prostitute , but my payment was mine and Sasukes' freedom. I needed to do it. It was for our own good. Then we would make fake passports and move to USA or anywhere else. So I started flirting. My eyes became lusty , my talk more passionate and my right leg traveled towards the officers' member. I could see it in his eyes. He wanted me. He would attack me in any minute and I felt disgusted with myself. He stood up and quickly moved to me. He took off my prison uniform and my panties. He did the same to himself and looked at Sasuke.

"I m sorry mate but this lady needs a hard one and I m going to give it to her."

I looked at Sasuke. He looked unpleased with what he saw. I bet he wanted to turn back time , at least I hoped so. Even if I was in worse situation than him , I wanted him to suffer because of his decision. He always told me that I was his light , his life , that he would give up everything for me and now he told me to do the worse thing for me. To get laid with another man in front of him.

A sharp pain stopped my thoughts and I screamed in pain. His penis was inside me. I could feel it moving in and out , in and out , in and out… It hurt so much. It was my first time doing this. I wasn't ready. I believe he understood that but neither the less he didn't stop. I was shouting for help , pleading for merci and the only thing he was doing was grabbing my hips harder and entering more inside me making me cry like mad.

My angels' voice calmed me down a little bit. He shouted too. He told him to stop it , to understand that I m in a hard pain because of him but the policeman didn't understand. He only murmured a 'fuck off' and moved faster making me cry more. His hands traveled to my breast and- oh no. Those are Sasukes' boobies. He loved them , he always told me that. I looked at my raven haired partner and I saw him smiling. Smiling? But this smile was different. It was an evil one. One that said that he's going to attack in any second. The smile that said that he is going to rip his head off , at least.

And so it happened. Sasuke stood up. There were no handcuffs around his wrists. Possible he managed to open them when the officer was busy with me. He ran to us , his hands , both, ready to punch. But he didn't have time to do it. The man behind me took out a gun which I had no idea was here and shot my love in the guts. He fall down. A pool of blood around him and my screams surrounding the small room.

[One month later]

Sasuke was dead.

I was released as the policeman who raped days earlier told that it was all my boyfriends' idea and I was forced to help him. But my innocence wasn't free of charge. I had to go every week to that mans' house for one night and become his sex slave. Not such a nice thing to do but at least I was free and I had money to live.

When I had my fifth 'date' with officer Bak I couldn't find the spare key he was always leaving for me , but the door was opened. I entered his apartment. It seems like no one was there. There were no lights on and I heard no one move. I opened a tiny lamp that was in the living room and saw rose petals on the floor which would probably lead me to the bedroom. Ts… how romantic… and yes that was an irony. I entered the bedroom with a bored expression but soon my eyes widened. Bak was dead. It seems that someone had stabbed a knife into him multiply time. I looked around and didn't see anyone.

A hand was gently placed on my mouth and the other around my body. I panicked and as soon as I heard his voice I panicked even more.

" Shhh Sakura it's me , it's me."

I turned around already crying and touched his face.

"How? Sasuke , oh my God , you re alive and here!"

"Yes I am Saku and here is your new passport"

"What? Huh? I can't understand.."

"I will explain you everything while we will be flying to Cuba."

"To Cube?"

"I have a friend there. Perfection in robbing and needs assistants. We are beginning a new life baby, ready for it?"

_"Sure thing baby."_

* * *

**Tadaaaa! Did you like it? Tell meee:D Next one soon!**


	3. Prostitution went wrong

**So here is One shot number 3! Enjoy!:)**

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Prostitution went wrong

Is it that weird that I want a normal life? So strange that I would give everything for just a sign that someone cares about me? I don't want everyone to use me as a sex toy , throw me the money and leave… It's so bad. So tragic. So pitiful.  
I got used to it a lot of time ago but still every time another 'client' leaves I feel terribly inside me. I cry , I shout , I break things whispering prayers. I pray so there would appear someone who will finally show that he cares , that I am important , that I am not just a useless , stupid slut. I pray , but nothing happens. Not a single thing. And then new clients appear and my day is a routine which never ends.

"Hey , I-I… how much is it?"

"It's 100 ryo for an hour. Is it okay with you?"

"Uh.. yes , I guess."

I looked at the man in front of me. He looked around my age, 18 – 19 years old. He was handsome , really handsome. I could see that he was tense.

"Is it your first time you come to a place like that?"

"Yes , in fact."

I laughed. I tried hard to make it as sexy as i could. He seemed rich enough to spend some money on me. "Don't worry baby , we will have a great time in here."

I pulled him towards me and kissed him.

He like every other man who comes here , left. He left the money one a table near the bed. I asked him what was his name but he didn't answer. He just opened the door and left.

And the routine continued. Day by day , new and old clients were entering my apartment and an hour or two later , leaving it. Three days in a row the same thing with a small change though. The mysterious guy who came a few days earlier came again and again and again. And the hour I was spending with him was something absolutely different. It was a mysterious hour , full of passion which I had no idea how appeared. He was in my house every day , the same hour , every time with a different look on his face.. more lustful. And it kind of , maybe , in a way… turned me on. Sometimes I had no idea what I was doing. With him I was losing my mind , slowly.. but I did.

"Will you come tomorrow?" I asked him while he was putting his pants on. I wanted to see him again. In fact I wanted to see him all the time , I didn't want him to leave my place. It was a full month since he came to my place for the first time. And through this month there was not even a single day he wasn't with me.

"I don't know… I m not sure."

"What? W-why? Is it because of me?"

"No , no Sakura. I just have a work to do and I m not sure if I m going to manage to come here later."

"Oh… okay then"

The next day he didn't show up.. and the next , and the next and the next. I was crying sometimes remembering how nice it was with him. I realized I had a huge crush on him and I would tell him if he ever showed up again. Even if it would be our last meeting and he would laugh on my face I would tell him. After five days I heard the bell. When I opened I saw a drunk man nearly standing on his legs. He was coming here many times , especially when he was drunk.

"I am really turned on Sakura , want to play?"

"Um.. You know Sako Kun I m not really working today , I took a day off." I lied , for the last 2 weeks I was lying all the time, I didn't want to get laid by anybody except this handsome raven haired man.

"Even if I give you 1000 ryo?"

And I got laid… again. And again , I was feeling bad with myself. When he was finished I heard the doorbell again. I wore a large t shirt and opened the door.

"You!"

"Hey. Is anybody with you?"

"Well yes , but I can throw him out if you want"

"Yes I want , I will wait in the kitchen."

I went to Sako Kun and told him to leave. He wasn't pleased with that as he wanted more but neither the less he left , leaving behind half of the money he wanted to give me. Then I went to the man with the beautiful onyx eyes and sat on the chair right across him.

"I am really happy you came back , I thought you wouldn't come again."

"Listen Sakura. I have to tell you something really important. Will you listen to me without interrupting me?"

I nodded and he began talking

"I 'm a policeman. In fact a detective. They gave me a case , a case which had to do with prostitution. I located you. Your house didn't seem too weird or illegal , so I had to get inside and video or record everything that happened inside."

I was crying already. The man that I kind of fell in love , that made me think that I m important… betrayed me..

"Hey , listen , don't cry."

"Why are you telling me all of this shit? Why don't you just arrest me?" I was upset.

"Sakura , I care. That 's why I am telling you this. Remember the day I photographed you? About a week ago?"

"Yes."

"I took one of the pictures and made you a fake passport. I resigned and bought two tickets for China. When we will be out of here , we re going wherever you want.

"What? W-w-what is going on? Wh-why are you doing this? I m telling you this and keep it mind , if it's a trap I m gonna-"

"It's not a trap Sakura , I just feel like I have to protect you. You re really important to me!"

And we got out of there. We picked a few thing I might need and drove to the airport.

[On the plane]

"Two things. One. How are we going to survive without money? And two-"

"Let me answer to your first question and then ask me the other one. My parents are really rich . When became an adult I took the 30% of their money on my account in the bank , so we have plenty of money."

"Oh… Ok second question. What's your name? Are you going to tell me finally?"

"Hm.. let me think.. No!"

"What? And how am I suppose to call you?"

"Let the power of love find my name!"

"No… I will simply call you Leonardo."

"What? Sakura no… just try to guess."

"No Leonardo , I won't guess. This name fits you perfectly."

"Don't call me like that! I m Sasuke! Sasuke Uchiha! Happy?"

"No , I still prefer Leonardo!"

"Damn me and my stupid guess-games"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading it:) If you liked it review! Next one soon:)**


End file.
